shiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodent Dog's Big Picture Show
Rodent Dog's Big Picture Show is a 1998 Canadian-American animated comedy television special based on the animated series Rodent Dog and the Delivery Service, serving as the series finale. It was produced by Melvin Studios, Naughty Dog Television and premiered on Shires Channel on November 8, 1998. The film was directed by series creators Andy Gavin and Jason Rubin, who writers the film with Warren Greenwood, Robert Taylor and Boyd Kirkland. The movie centers on Rodent Dog's journey to find Rodent Dog's unnamed (and previously unseen) older brother after one of Rodent's schemes left the sul-de-sac in a state of devastation. Plot Rodent Dog's most recent moneymaking scheme has backfired heavily and left the sul-de-sac in Pearl Check in a state of devastation. The other children are horribly wounded, except for Hilary and Tommy, and they all decide to confront the Rodents violently. After narrowly escaping, the Rodents decide to search for Rodent Dog's older brother for protection. However, Rodent Dog does not actually know where his brother lives. Although not affected by the scam, Hilary and Tommy seek to have a picnic and watch the Rodents get beaten up. Cool Goat and Frank don their respective superhero alter-egos "Captain Merle" and "Spencer the Woodward" while searching for the Rodents in a city bus. Butter Horse leaves with overflowing luggage riding on the back of his pig Wilbur, using Wilbur's sense of smell and whatever deduction methods he has at his disposal to find the Rodens. Fat Dog and Mandy travel via Fat Dog's prized bicycle. When the Kinder sisters—Flora, Gloria, and Kate—find out what the kids plan on doing to the Rodents, they go off to protect their "boyfriends" from the children's wrath and kidnap Tommy and Hilary to enslave them by forcing them to draw their battle-wagon. In the meantime, the Rodents are left to aimlessly wander under Rodent Dog's direction. In a cow field, Glasses Duck profiles Rodent Dog's brother and reasons that given his con artistry, he would likely be found at a place involving pranks. Lamb Wick uses one of his 10-year-old comic books to suggest that the group travels to the Lemon Brook Gag Factory through a sunflower field. Upon arriving, they find the factory has been abandoned. Lamb Wick and Rodent Dog goof around with the leftover gags while Glasses Duck searches for clues in the office. After leaving the factory, Rodent Dog claims that his brother was once a "whaler," where Glasses Duck deduces that he must live by sea. He then builds a boat to ride the river to his brother. The river ends in a swamp, destroying the boat. Lamb Wick and Rodent Dog prank Glasses Duck into believing that they have sunk to their demises in quicksand. The two laugh at Glasses Duck for falling for the prank. Infuriated, Glasses Duck decides to return home and face the kids' wrath, and Lamb Wick bawls over their damaged friendship. Rodent Dog is initially enraged by this, but also cries and apologizes for the prank. Glasses Duck forgives him and the trio continues their journey. Meanwhile, Tommy and Hilary manage to escape from the Kinder Sisters by hiding in a corn field. They then continue their journey with Wilbur (who has ended up separated from Butter Horse). Later in the evening, the Kinder Sisters confront Mandy Mouse, Fat Dog and Butter Horse, and abduct all three of them. The next morning, the Rodents come across a coastal theme park called "Mike A-Go Go" which Glasses Duck links to a postcard Rodent Dog has from his brother. The Rodents conclude that they have successfully located his brother, living in a trailer resembling a whale. However, as Rodent Dog is about to knock on the door, the Kinder sisters and the Pearl Check kids arrive, all except for Cool Goat and Frank. Rodent Dog then knocks on the trailer door, and his brother reveals himself. Although his brother originally seems to be everything that the kids imagined, he reveals himself to be physically abusive towards Rodent Dog without reason, leaving everyone appalled. When Glasses Duck tries to talk him out of harming Rodent Dog any further, Rodent Dog's brother dismissively uses Rodent Dog to slam Glasses Duck into the ground. Shocked by this, the other kids then begin to defend Rodent Dog. Lamb Wick sends the trailer door flying into Rodent Dog's brother and knocks him out. As Rodent Dog expresses remorse over his past actions, he reveals that he lied about his brother and acted the way he did throughout the series in an unsuccessful attempt to gain admiration and social acceptance. Touched by Rodent Dog's open confession and apology, the kids forgive and accept the Rodents as friends. Cool Coat and Frank subsequently arrive and, without giving anyone a chance to explain what has happened, quickly attack the Eds. In response, the other kids attack Cool Goat and Frank. Afterwards, Fat Dog invites everyone over for Oscar's Burger and the children, except for Cool Goat and Frank, return home together, while the Kinders drag Rodent Dog's unconscious brother into his trailer. In the post-credits scene, Cool Goat and Frank, enraged after everyone turned against them, vow revenge and replace their superhero personas with the villainous alter-egos "The Guard" and "Thunder the Darren Shed". However, Frank tells Cool Goat that there is no time left in the movie, to which Cool Goat asks "What movie?". Voice Cast: *Peter Renaday as Rodent Dog *Alan Oppenheimer as Lamb Wick *Wallace Shawn as Glasses Duck *Jim Cummings as Fat Dog *Tress MacNeille as Hilary Hedgehog and Kate Dog *Diane Pershing as Mandy Mouse *Susan Silo as Flora Lamb *Kath Soucie as Gloria Duck *Frank Welker as Cool Goat and Tommy Squirrel *Alan Young as Butter Horse *Wally Burr as Rodent Dog's Brother Trivia *This is the Series Finale Of the Entire Show. Category:1998 films Category:TV-PG rated shows Category:PG-rated films Category:Shires Channel Original Movies Category:Animated films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Shires animated films Category:Shires films Category:Melvin Studios films Category:Naughty Dog Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Shirestoon Studios films